Under the Hood
by n0drugsjustglam0ur
Summary: My First Fan Fic! Jewels, gold everything you wish for you can get when your a princess. what about an adventure?-not likely! but for Kagome she's going to go on the adventure of her life-to find her father-Robin Hood. its an inuyasha robin hood thing
1. 1:The Plan

Hello everyone! This is my first fan fic so I hope you guys enjoy it! So just sit back and relax. And I like those reviews they help a lot! So if you get a chance at feel free to do that.....Oh yeah I do except criticism, but don't be like you suck! Tell me what I need to fix or what I did wrong and the characters might be a little OOC sorry! Summary: Kagome, a princess living in the medieval times, with her every wish at her command. Life would be perfect- or though she thought. It seems life is not a fairy tale with a perfect family-though she has covered the rich part- but her father left her mother when she was only 1 and she doesn't even know who he is, the only thing she has to go by is only a few paintings of him and that's all. Well that's not her only problem. She has never been out of the castle walls before and is longing to do so and the worst part of it all is her mother wants her to marry a rich old king, but they haven't decided who, for now that is. Kagome doesn't know how long it will be before her mother brings in another suitor. So she decides to leave it all behind and find her father with only two pieces of information- 1: Her Father lives way far away with a large group of followers; and 2: Her Father's name- Robin Hood  
  
Disclaimer: You know what! Why do we even have these?? I mean come on! What chance am I ever going to own Inuyahsa! Because, I don't, or Robin Hood things.  
  
Under the Hood Chapter One: The Plan  
  
'The scenery is so beautiful during the sunset.... To bad I've never been out there to enjoy it' Kagome thought as she was preparing for dinner. Tonight was just another one of her mother's tried attempts for Kagome to find a suitor. She had hoped that her Mother would have realized that by the 3rd time she had one of these 'balls' it wasn't going to help her find a husband that she liked. "I wonder how many of these have I been to..." she couldn't decide she had stopped counting after the 11th one. All of the men were snobs who only cared for themselves, except for one man that she met on about her 7th ball. She had thought that he was the one, which was until she found out that he was only in it for the money. She couldn't stand men like that. And to make things worse every man wanted to be her suitor, one because she was the most beautiful thing you would ever see, and two, because she was the richest thing you would ever see. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you have a nice time at the ball dear?" asked one of Kagome's ladies in waiting. "It was fine." she lied. It had been the worst one yet. Even her mother agreed, which was ever so surprising. They were half way though the dinner and her suitor was already drunk with out a care in the world. Kagome had put up with it until he had pulled the hand stitched very expensive table cloth to wipe his mouth, which was covered in tomato sauce, spilled her wine and all of her food in addition to other things into her lap staining her favorite dress.  
Life was depressing at the castle. All she did was work on her reading, writing, and arithmetic skills. The only thing she looked forward to was her archery lessons. But this was no lesson at all because she had surpassed her instructor-and might I add the best one in her kingdom-in no time flat. He even said that he couldn't teach her any more. So she was basically on her own for the time being. And as she practiced she noticed that every day she kept getting stronger and when ever she hit her target (which was every time) she would either shred it to pieces or shred it and along with three other trees. This was how she spent her days. Bored to death.  
Until one day when her tutor had to cancel her classes because of an illness so she found her self up in the very top of the castle where nobody ever goes rummaging though chests of family momentums.  
"Hmm... what's this?" she whispered. It looked like three large paintings wrapped in cloth. She wanted to what they were so she hurried down the steps to find her mother.  
  
"Well let's have a look then" Kagome's mother said when she told her what she had found. Her mother carefully unwrapped the paintings and when she looked at them she gasped. "I thought that these were destroyed!" she exclaimed. Kagome looked at her mother peculiarly. "Who is that man?" "That is your Father" "Daddy?! Is he still alive?" "Yes I have recently received word that he is alive and well" "What was Dad like Mom?" "Well a lot like you very adventurous an amazing archer. I loved him very much and he loved me, but there was only one problem-he wasn't a prince and he had a 2,500 dollar reward on his head. "$2,500 reward? What did he do?" "Well he was sort of a missionary guy. Him, his best friend, along with some other men stole from the rich and then gave it all to the poor. And from what I hear he still is up to it"  
So the she went on about how they fell in love and how her parents absolutely, positively, and on no account, would let her marry him. She told Kagome how he still lived about 1,000 miles south, the same place as were they met. Sherwood Forest. The most beautiful sight you ever saw. Lots trees and flowers-you name it. But he was hard to find. Only the best of the best could navigate through the thick foliage. Later that night Kagome was thinking about her father. 'I never knew him' she thought. 'I wonder what he was like in person.' Just then as her thoughts were trailing around in her head she heard a loud noise. "Hmm...sounds like fire works" just as she thought fire works were spitting their great colors and sparks into the sky. "Oh I forgot tonight is the village's spring festival" How she wished she could go out and celebrate too, but no. It's the same with every festival. She's not to leave the castle. Ever. She had once snuck out and made it, but when she came back the night, boy did she get punished. "What if I were to go and then never come back..." she liked the sound of that even though it was kind of scary. Tonight would be the perfect night too! All the guards on her floor had been excused from their duty to join the festivities. So she gathered some of her clothes until she realized that she couldn't wear any of here outfits because all she owned was dresses. "Oh drat! That's right, 'ladies are forbidden to travel alone'" she laughed as she recited the law as her tutor would. "Hmm... I wonder... maybe... Oh yes they do have men's clothes up in the weaponry. She silently tiptoed up to the weaponry and luckily no one was there. "They are probably all at the festivities" she said whit a mocking tone. She looked around for the cabinet full of travel attire. "Ah... there it is" She pulled the doors open and coughed at the dust that came out. There she rummaged around to find the perfect clothes.  
Years and years ago this part of the Japan, which her kingdom now stood on, was taken over by England. So they only had few Japanese warrior clothes since the English ones wear more protective. There only a handful of people who were 100% Japanese.  
The one thing that she had to find was a hat to cover her mid back length raven hair. There it was just what she needed a forest green, kind of pointed hat and a plain traveling out fit.(a/n think Robin Hoodish outfit) As she was leaving something caught her eye. "O look, it's grand" she picked up a handsome bow. She plucked the string as she looked about for arrows and when she found some of the strongest ones she had ever seen, she took a good sized quiver and filled it as many as she could fit with out ruining them, and went back to her quarters.  
"I suppose that I should write mother a letter saying that I'm leaving" So she sat down and began to write:  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I really don't know how to say this but I'm fed up! I'm always stuck in the castle doing the same things over and over again. I want to be free, so I'm going to leave home and go out for an adventure. I don't know where I'm going or when I will be back, but don't worry I'll be fine. Trust me on this, I have all the needed accessories that I need to survive. Please do not send search parties out for me because I refuse to come home. I am 17, perfectly old enough to take care of my self. I love you and don't worry.  
With all due respect,  
Lady Kagome  
  
"That seems alright. I just want to reread it to make sure...Oh no; I really don't know where I'm going to go! Well I could go and see... no if mother does sent out people to find that will be the first place that she would send them to. Hmm...That's it! I will find my father!  
  
So how did you like it? Ohh and don't worry I will put the rest of the characters in there and it will get exciting, hopefully. I just have to build up the story and send me any ideas that you have I would greatly appreciate it! Ja ne! ~Drat 


	2. Free at last

Snow Day today I plan to write a lot! Whoo! Hello again I got 1 review it's exciting to know that at least someone likes my story its awesome, awesome possum. Well anyways thanks Suki no Kazu for the review and I forgot last time to give a BIG thanks to Lady-Minh she helped me so much because, yeah I was really confused. Yes and you must read her story Apparently Not it's awesome!! Sorry for the late update I just found out that my aunt has cancer so I was dealing with that for a while, and so yeah to get on with the story right.... now!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, and I'll never own Inuyasha or Robin Hood too! :)  
  
Under the Hood Chap.2: Free At Last  
  
BAM!! "Owww..." a much disoriented Kagome whispered as she rose from the floor.  
Kagome was trying to sneak out of the castle, which in her case wasn't going very well. She had already knocked down huge pot, accidentally smacked into a wall, and now she had tripped. The gods were on her side tonight because she for surely would have woken someone up by now, but all was quiet in the castle. So, she picked up her quiver, put the arrows back in side, and made her way to her mother's quarters. 'Here we are' she thought as she carefully opened her mother's door, and placed the envelope on her bed side table.  
  
"Geez I never thought that it was this hard to sneak out a window. Especially now that I'm wearing pants instead of a long skirt!" she said.  
She was climbing down the "ladder" she had made out of sheets and a curtain, but the only thing was, was that it was to short. Her room was on the third story of the castle and she had about 30 feet to go. So she jumped and landed on one knee, she winced at the pain that stung through her foot but then just as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. "Well I'm half way there" she said. She jumped behind some trees before a guard saw her and started to climb the wall as best she could. After her 5min. struggle she had finally made it over the wall. "I'm free" she couldn't believe she had just said that, so to make sure that she wasn't dreaming she had to say it again. "I'm free. I'm free? I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" So it was real she wasn't dreaming she was actually free! She felt as if she could dance in the clouds. It was exciting; her first time out of the castle. "Now where do I go from here?" She pulled out the map she had taken from her mother with the location of where she needed to go. "Hmm I think that's south...yeah" so she began her way south.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
She had been walking for two and a half days straight. "Wow. I'm not really tired at all. It must be because I'm so excited." Indeed it was, for she had seen all the wildlife she had only read about in books. Then she heard a noise... rumble...rumble. "Oh, ha that's my stomach" she had realized that she hadn't eaten since she had left the castle, so she pulled out some bread she had brought along with her and began to eat. She was almost finished with her meal when she heard a rustle from the bushes. She had such good reflexes that she dropped her bread and instantly was ready with an arrow for what might attack. All then sudden, a man who looked about the same age as she was, jumped out from behind the bushes. "Who are you" she said in her best manliest voice. "I am Sano and this is my part of the forest. Who and what are you doing here?" "I am um..." Blast! She hadn't thought of a name yet. "Yes..." Sano asked. "I am k...k...Karogoki, yes I am Karogoki" she tried to at like a man. It was difficult. 'Gee, I hope he bought that, it's my grandfather's name' Kagome thought. "Hmm I've never heard of you before where do you come from?" questioned Sano. "Um I um come from the north. I am a guard to Lady Kagome and Queen Sunenji er well at least I was." "Really" said Sano. Kagome surveyed Sano. He sure didn't look too much like a man but, you never know, everyone is different. "Well then why are you passing through here?" "I am looking for my I mean I am looking for a friend of mine Robin Hood" 'yeah that'll work' "Are you now, I know him and I know where he lives too" "You do?" "Yes I do" "I have a map, but could you give me better directions?" "Yes I can madam" 'On no! He found out!! I could be put in jail or worse I could be sent home!' "Um what do you mean madam?" "O come on you cant at like a man to save your life. If you were to go to see Robin Hood like that he could see right through that disguise. I know for a fact that he would, because that happened to me when I first met him. He saw right through me. Plus when do men ever ask for directions?" "Right, wait he saw right through your disguise? Then doesn't that make a girl?" said Kagome "Indeed it dose, but you must tell no one! Or we will both be in trouble." "Ok but why?" "Well do you want me to take you to him or not?" "Of coarse I do! What are you nuts? Wait your going to take me to him?" "Yes I will and why do you want to meet Robin Hood so badly? "Well my mother kind of knew him and I wanted to meet him, so I have been traveling for almost three days now looking for where he lives." "Sherwood Forest? It's still a long ways away, but it won't take us to long. By the way my real name is Sango. What's your name?" "My real name is Kagome." "Kagome? The Princess Kagome" "I prefer Lady but no, Kagome is fine though. Yeah I just wanted so badly to get out of the castle and then I found my chance to do it a couple days ago, so I just left." "Wait you just left? Do you even know how to protect your self, because-" All the sudden Sango was cut off by a voice. "What are two delectable women doing all alone in the forest? You should be with a man like me." Then the man pulled out a sword and started to come closer to the girls. "Come on, my friends and I will take you for ride" As he said that nine other men jumped down from the trees. "Oh please, don't even try, haven't you had enough pain yet? I took on twelve of you guys do not push your luck" said Kagome. She was tired of these guys, she had already beaten them up yesterday, what more could they want? "Well, we didn't have him" The man pointed to a gigantic man behind him. Kagome just took one of her arrows and shot him in the arm, and he fell to that ground with an earth shaking thud. Everyone just stood and stared at Kagome and then coming to her senses Sango took her over-sized boomerang, which she carried on her back, threw it and took out three of the guys. Then having taken enough of his trash talk Kagome and Sango attacked the men. Four kicks, five punches, and one smack later they were all knocked out.  
They both stood heavily breathing until Sango broke the silence; "Never mind what I said, you can take care of your self. So did you really beat 12 guys?" "Well sort of, I started to beat them up and 5 of them ran away" Kagome said. "Haha stupid men, they just think that they can over power us women. I bet they will think again the next time they attack a woman." "I'm sure they will" "Well we better get going if we want to get to Sherwood Forest in this week" "Well then let's get going." 'I'm finally going get a chance to meet my father!'  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
It was boring walking those four days, Kagome knew that they were getting closer, and in the mean time she and Sango had become inseparable. "Why are you in such a light hearted mood?" "Well Kagome we are almost there!" "We are! Whoo!"  
Just then it started to pour. "Oh it's raining, I love the rain" exclaimed Kagome. "Were at the village, but we still have to get to the other side of it to get to Sherwood Forest. But Robin Hood's guard won't let us see him if we don't bring a gift sort of thing." "A gift?" questioned Kagome. "Well sort of. You know that Robin Hood steals from the rich and gives to the poor right? "Right..." "Well in order to see him we have to steal something and give it to the poor. That way he knows that we're not bad guys. Now usually I wouldn't have to but since you with me we have to. And it's not that hard, so do you still want to see him?" "Well ok..." 'Snap out of this Kagome and just do it you may never get this chance to see him again.' "Here we are Dirt Ball's castle" "......Dirt Ball's Castle? ..." 'I have a bad feeling about this' "Yeah, I call him that. He's pure evil, rude, and cruel beyond your imagination. His name is 'King Naraku' when we come here we make sure to take extra gold from him" Sango said with pure disgust. "That's horrible, now that I know that I don't feel so bad for stealing" "Good afternoon Sano how are you?" "Hello Mr. Meome I am fine and how about you?" "That's good; I'm doing just fine my self, your staying out of trouble I presume?" "Yes of coarse Mr. Meome, my friend Karogoki and I were just off to Sherwood Forest." "Oh that's nice. Oh Karogoki is it? It's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Mr. Meome." "Hello it's nice to meet you too Mr. Meome." "Well don't stay out in the rain too long, you don't want to catch a cold now do you? You boys behave yourself now. Have a nice day." "We will Mr. Meome say hi to your boys for me. Nice old man don't you think?" "Yeah he seemed very nice and I think I'm getting better at this guy thing" "Ok Kagome, will you shoot one of your arrows up to the highest window for me after I tie the rope onto it?" "Alright... there we go it's in the castle wall pretty good" "Good. Now all we have to do is climb the rope and the gold will be up there." "Sango are you sure?" "Positive. Ok now you go first"  
Kagome climbed up the rope and jumped into the window and soon after Sango climbed in after. "Sango you were right there is gold in here" "Yeah now hurry up and grab three bags" "Three?" "Yeah you can only take three if you still want to get to the ground with out killing ourselves." "Hey we can take like four Sango." "And how do you suppose we do that?" "Well like this"  
Kagome shot another arrow with a rope tied to it at the nearest tree. Then she took a blanket from the room and put the eight bags of gold onto it. Next she tied it to the rope and got two more blankets and handed one to Sango. "Here. Now throw it over the rope and then we can slide down it to the ground" "Smart thinking Kagome, you're a natural. I think being locked up in that castle was a good thing."  
Sango jumped out the window with all the gold before Kagome could smack her. "Sango! Haha well I better get going"  
All the sudden a guard jumped into the room. "What are you doing here?" "Not stealing your gold, if that's what you're thinking!" With that Kagome jumped out of the window with another two bags of gold. 'There's a group of people around Sango, weird.' "I will make sure that you never come back" and then the guard cut the rope sending Kagome falling to her death. "Sango is that your friend falling out of the fifth story window?" "What? No!!"  
Sango watched in horror as her Kagome fell to her death in the pouring rain. Kagome saw that there was a pond close to where she was falling, so when she was almost there she tossed the bags on to ground, took an arrow with the rope tied to it, shot it in the direction of the nearest tree toward the pond, and when it hit the tree she swung her self over to the pond and dived into it. To her amazement the pond was deep, maybe eight feet.  
When she came up to the surface two pairs of strong arms pulled her out of the water. Amazingly enough her hat stayed on her head. Kagome looked around and saw Sango, a middle aged man, and two younger men who looked about her age. "Karogoki thank goodness that you're safe." Sango said. "Are you alright? You had quite a fall" said the older man "Yes I'm ok" "That was quick thinking you did there son, with the arrows and such, you have excellent aim" "Why thank you sir" "Sango do you have the eight bags and the two bags that I got right before I jumped out of the window?" "Yes they are right here Karogoki"  
Kagome then jumped up from the ground. "Well then let's get going, they will be sending out guards any minute" "Nahh we're fine right here, you should rest awhile" "No Karogoki is right and he would be the one to know what's going on, after all he was a guard for Queen Suneji and her lovely daughter Lady Kagome." Sango smirked, she knew that Kagome was giving her a death glare and she refused to look at her. "You worked for Queen Suneji? We crossed paths once a long time ago." said the older man. "Really?! Well we still better get these to people who actually need this gold. Say, do you guys happen to know of people who would want this? Oh! Sano we could take one to that Mr. Meome he might like a bag of gold." "What ever you want Karogoki, but first let me introduce you to these two recruits; Miroku, the one with black hair, and Inuyasha the silver haired one, I don't really know either of then but I have heard of their skills, seeing as they just joined the group about a week or two ago. And this old geezer here is the one, the only, Robin Hood." "Ha ha Sano I'm not an old geezer and you can call me Robin" Stunned that this man was her father she barely got out a word. "It's nice t-to meet you s-s-sir"  
  
Hope that you guys liked it, I spent my whole snow day working on it, and if you ask me it was worth it e!! Send me some ideas, I'll try to fit them in. Anything is well appreciated! So Ja ne! ~Drat 


End file.
